Sinnoh Romance
by legitforreal
Summary: "Legend has it that it's good luck for the Butterfree's sparkles to fall upon you" Ikarishipping -oneshot-


**Authors Note: This is a one shot i made real quick when i was watching Pokemon and they just arrived at the league up untill Ash's and Conway's match. So enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything of that. besides the plot though.  
Review please ~ **

* * *

The sky was clear, the sun was shining. There were Swablu flying around in the sky. People everywhere were gathering, standing, talking, training. Pokémon of all kinds were there. Trainers were preparing for the big event. All around was buzzing with excitement.

"Ah finally, after all the time. We've finally arrived" exclaimed Dawn as she looked at the Sinnoh League Stadium. It was bigger then she imaged. As expected, Ash started searching around for someone.

"Ash who are you looking for?" questioned Dawn curious to Ash's anticipation. Ash looked up at Dawn and gave her a grin.

"Dawn I think he's looking fo-" Barry ran straight into the gang interrupting Brock.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I should fine you for this, but I won't since I'm in a good mood" said Barry as he stood up and cleaned himself off.

"You little, why I should…." Dawn was getting up about to tackle Barry when someone stood in front of her. Dawn looked up and saw purple hair in front of her.

"Oh Paul! Just the person I was looking for" explained Barry as he smiled at Paul trying to talk to him.

"Paul good to see you got here" said Brock as he stood staring between Paul and Barry. Brock looked back to see standing up and staring at Paul.

"Well unlike you, I managed to get her early and start preparing" Paul smirked as he glanced back at Ash and Brock.

"You really shouldn't be bragging Paul. Ash is so going to beat you and show you that it's not all about training your Pokémon till they faint" pouted Dawn. Piplup agreed and shook his head. Paul just ignored them as he stared at Barry.

"Paul can you believe it! We're both here, the top two trainers. You know it will be us at the top two battling till the end. Oh how I've longed this day. No one will stand in our way, with my skills and your powerful Pokémon. Well we'll just be unstoppable" Barry rambled on. Paul raised an eyebrow at Barry's rambling.

"Still the same Barry" Ash chuckled as started to grin. Dawn couldn't help but smile at Barry. Paul noticed this with the corner of his eye.

"Well we should get settled in" said Brock as he pulled out his map and located the nearest hotel. Barry stopped talking when he noticed that no one was listening anymore.

"Alright let's get going" said Ash as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Wait I'll come with you guys since I have to get a room for myself also" claimed Barry as the gang started to leave.

"Are you coming also Paul?" questioned Brock as he stopped and looked over to wear Paul was standing.

"No" stated Paul. He turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting walking away. Ash just shrugged his shoulders. The gang continued to walk to the hotel. Once they arrived at the hotel they got their room keys and Barry went off in his own way.

"Well it looks like me and Brock are rooming together and Dawn you're in your own room" smiled Ash as he handed Dawn her room key.

"At least we're right next to each other. So Dawn if you need anything we'll be right next door so give us a knock" Brock always knew how to reassure her in any case. Dawn gave him a smile and nodded as she headed to her room. Once she reached her room she sat on her bed hugging Piplup.

"You know Piplup after months of traveling and battling we've finally made it. Ash is so determined to win and get stronger" sighed Dawn. Piplup looked up to her trained and smiled at her.

As the sun started to set Dawn looked at Piplup and noticed that he had fallen fast asleep and was lightly snoring. 'Aw he must be tried out. Hm I should go call my mom and let her know I'm finally here' thought Dawn as she stood up and started to the door. She glanced over her shoulder looking at Piplup and left out the door to the Center.

Walking down to the Center she noticed a lot of people getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Her mind started to wander about Paul. 'I wonder if he's training. Or is he already sleeping? Wait why am I thinking about him?' Dawn was shocked that she was thinking about Paul.

"Well hello there Dawn nice surprise running into you here on this loving evening" said the person. Dawn snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Conway was standing in front of her.

"Oh Conway… Hello nice of you to sneak up on me" said Dawn a bit creeped out of Conway.

"Well I couldn't happen to notice you taking a stroll, so I decided to stop and say hello and ask you out to some dinner" he beamed as he got closer to Dawn's face.

"uh well that's nice" Dawn started to back up, accidently bumping into someone. She turned around to come face to face with Paul. "But actually I'm going out with Paul here" Dawn said as she quickly tried coming up with an excuse. Paul looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak when Dawn stopped him. "Well its' getting late. See you tomorrow" called Dawn as she grabbed Paul's hand and dashed to the other direction. Once they reached the corner she stopped.

"What was the about" questioned Paul as he watched Dawn collect herself.

"Conway asked me to dinner" explained Dawn as she got her breathe back.

"And what's the problem with that? I thought you two were friends" Paul asked, still not letting go of Dawn's hand.

"Have you met Conway? He's the creepiest person I've ever met. Sure he's nice and all but he's too creepy. And are friends, but he wants to be more then that" giggled Dawn as she explained the situation to Paul. She smiled that her and Paul were still holding hands.

"I see. What about that one who rambles?" Paul asked curious to find out more. Dawn looked at him questioning trying to figure out what he meant.

"Barry? What about him?" Dawn said wondering what he meant.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Paul sighed losing some patience. Dawn giggled. Paul looked at her thinking that he was.

"No. sometimes I can't even stand him. But I've known him since I was a little girl. Even though he denies it since he doesn't seem to remember that" explained Dawn. Paul nodded his head as he took in everything she said. Dawn noticed the sun was almost gone by now. "Well I should get going since it's getting dark out and I haven't eaten yet" giggled Dawn as she was about to walk away. But Paul pulled her back.

"Would you like to go take a walk with me?" bluntly asked Paul. Dawn stared up to him in shock.

"Are you asking out in a way?" questioned Dawn in awe.

"Yes" said Paul as he held Dawn's hand in his.

"Uh, I mean I would like to. But I left Piplup in my room all alone…."trailed Dawn off as she noticed Paul start to form a smile and pull out a pokeball.

"Ninjask stand by" called Paul as he tossed the pokeball into the air. Out came a bee/ninja looking Pokémon. "Ninjask can keep an eye on Piplup while we eat" suggest Paul. Dawn stared up at Ninjask. 'Wow he's putting a lot of thought into going for a walk' thought Dawn.

"Well okay then" smiled Dawn as she agreed.

They silently walked around. They started heading into the woods. It was a chilly night but not too cold. There was a swarm of Butterfree flying above their heads, leaving the night sky sparkling. 'Maybe he likes me? Or maybe he's trying to get Ash's battle strategy out of me, but he still is holding my hand' Dawn was thinking when Paul spoke.

"Dawn why did you agree to going on a walk with me?" questioned Paul as he stared into her eyes.

"Well I didn't want to be alone, and I wanted to talk to someone. So I was going to call my mom, but I ran into Conway. Then you and you asked me to walk and all. I want to get to know you. But then I was thinkning maybe you just wanted to get Ash's battle strategy out of me. But you were still holding my hand and I'm going on here rambling. Im starting to sound like Barry" giggled Dawn nervously. She looked up and to see Paul looking into the sky.

"Legend has it that it's good luck for the Butterfree's sparkles to fall upon you" muttered Paul as she let go of Dawn's hand softly. He turned so that he could face her. He put a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his hand slide down her face, softly caressing her face.

"Paul" sighed Dawn as she leaned towards Paul. He slowly leaned down and touched her lips with his. Paul pulled back and looked into Dawn's eyes.

"So Dawn, what are you thinking right this second" Paul smirked as he leaned against her forehead.

"I'm thinking how lucky I was for the Butterfree to be flying over us" smiled Dawn as she leaned up to kiss him gently.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? oh i know the whole going from past to present tense thing is annoying but i'm just kinda lazy to fix it. so bear with me.  
REVIEW LOVES :D **


End file.
